


A great surprise to start the weekend

by WATLWTWD



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dildos, I blame tumblr for putting this idea in my head, M/M, kind of sexual but not really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATLWTWD/pseuds/WATLWTWD
Summary: Robbe misses feeling full. He finds a solution. Sander likes it.(basically robbe is horny he cockwarms his dildo while doing his homework and forgets it before falling asleep and sander wakes him up in the morning)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	A great surprise to start the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is really bad.  
> There's probably some mistakes as english isn't my first language but at this point it's not what I'm most ashamed of.  
> I hope at least one person will enjoy whatever this is.

It’s a friday night, Robbe is bored and horny.  
He hasn’t been able to see his boyfriend Sander for a week because they were both very busy with school and family stuff.  
Robbe knows he will see Sander again tomorrow but he just can’t wait anymore.  
He still has a few paragraphs of that french text to translate before going to sleep but he can’t get his mind off the feeling of emptiness in his ass.  
He knows he will experience the delicious feeling of being full tomorrow but he doesn’t want to wait anymore.  
Then an idea tickles his mind. He has a dildo that’s been sleeping in the back of a drawer for months. He could sit on it. Just sit still, feeling full enough to let his mind get back to translating french. Sounds great.  
He goes to the drawer and takes the toy out. He comes back to his desk and starts taking is boxers off. He tries to put a finger first and see how it feels. His finger is immediately sucked up the hole and he thinks he is ready for the dildo. He holds it firmly on the chair and slowly sit on it. It feels so good. Too good. To finally be full after so long.  
He put his boxers back on and try not to move his hips as he gets back to his homework.  
He takes him around 40 minutes to translates the 3 paragraphs, being much more productive than when he couldn’t think about anything else than the emptiness, his hole having nothing to tighten around.  
After finishing is work he goes to bed and scroll through instagram and rapidly drift to sleep forgetting he still has his toy inside of him.

  
\---

It’s only 7am when Sander open the door of Robbe’s flatshare to surprise him (and he thinks that he should thanks Milan again for lending him a key).  
He goes directly to Robbe’s room and opens the door slowly as he hears his boyfriend snoring peacefully.  
He takes off his shoes, jeans and leather jacket and takes place behind Robbe under the covers.  
Robbe feels a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and tries to turn around, still half asleep. Turning to face Sander and give him a welcoming kiss shouldn’t hurt, why is his back sore ? Oh, his brain quickly wakes up when he realise why he is hurting. And he immediately blush. Even though the room is dark, Sander can feel his boyfriend cheek starting to burn as he strokes it slowly and he’s getting worried. “Is everything alright, babe?” he asks. Robbe tries to answer but his brain doesn’t let him the chance to form a sentence. Instead he takes his boyfriend’s hand and lead it to his boxers so he can understand what is making Robbe a sore and blushing mess.  
At first Sander doesn’t get why his hands are already of Robbe’s boxers but he doesn’t complain. After a few seconds of caressing Robbe’s cheeks through his boxers, Sander notices that his cheeks are already quite parted. He goes to brush a finger between them and feels something hard pushing against his hand through the fabric. It takes him a moment but when he understands he suddenly feels really hot.  
Before going any further he kisses Robbe.  
It’s going to be a fun weekend, he already knows it.


End file.
